


Team Free Love

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Team Free Love

The world doesn't end, and when you're responsible for the world not ending Dean thinks you probably get a free pass for...well for most things. Which explains why he's currently sprawled out on a bed three sizes too large for their motel room, with a miscellaneous collection of arms and legs draped over him. More than enough limbs to be stifling. But he's in no great rush to move. It's warm and it's comfortable and he still aches just enough to remind him why the bed is currently big enough to hold four people. Well, two people and two angels, same difference.

He's not entirely sure when Team Free Will turned into Team Free Love but he feels comfortably fucked, and they saved the world, so he's not going to look at that too closely at the moment. Maybe next week, when the dust has settled. He can freak out then.

The hand resting on the curve of his hip stretches, fingers uncurling.

Dean opens his eyes and finds the curious intentness of Castiel's gaze. The fingers on his hip drift, relaxation turning into a stroke. Dean has no idea if that's acknowledgement that he's awake or an offer.

Sam has a hand in Castiel's hair, where he's sprawled behind him, fingers lazily dragging the mess of it this way and that. Dean isn't sure if his brother's awake or not. But Cas doesn't seem inclined to protest, eyes fluttering under the sensation like a sleepy cat.

"Thought you didn't sleep," Dean says quietly.

Castiel fixes him with his impossible blue eyes.

"I don't. But I had no great desire to move."

Dean huffs at how easily Castiel admits it. Skin warm where it brushes and slides against his own, body loose and angel-flexible. Exactly as it had been last night. God, Dean remembers how flexible Castiel had been when he'd taken him and Sam at the same time.

The body behind Dean shifts and there's a leg, shoved lazily between his own. Half way between a greedy search for space and a greedier desire to open him up. Judging by the solid nudge of interest against his ass, mostly the latter. The arm wound round his waist tightens briefly, then drops to the muscle of his thigh, fingers sliding over the muscle.

Gabriel's mouth opens on the back of his neck, teeth digging in. There's a question somewhere there. Dean doesn't bother answering verbally, he pulls his leg up then reaches back, finds the warm bend of Gabriel's naked hip and tugs. He's still slippery and relaxed enough that Gabriel slides deep in one solid push, and Dean braces himself against the bed and groans his way through it because it's good. He's still a little open, still a little sore but it's really fucking good.

Castiel's eyes have gone wide and dark, like Dean spread open and fucked is something he wants. Dean shakes out his name and pushes back into the curve of Gabriel's body which he knows is so much stronger than it looks. He makes it look rough, makes it look dirty, just a little, just for Cas.

"I want to be inside you next," Castiel says, voice low and firm. His fingers slide down to catch the hard jut of Dean's cock, circling and stroking. Dean exhales a messy groan and pulls him into a kiss. It's wet, it's open and Dean barely has enough time to disarrange Castiel's hair for himself before the bed shifts, mattress making soft noises.

Sam's awake now, leaning up on one elbow and watching Gabriel fuck him. No - watching Gabriel. Dean doesn't know what he sees there, but he curses, low and thick; hands gripping Castiel's hips and rolling him over onto his stomach, dragging his thighs open as he goes. He pushes them up the bed, until he has the angel's hips canted back, spread all the way open. Sam's thumbs drag across the curve of his ass. Then he leans in, tongue sliding down and down and - God, Dean's fairly sure Sam has his tongue inside him, judging by the little noises that are shaking out of Castiel every time Sam's fingers press into his skin. Dean knows he likes that, knows how _much_ he likes it. He's fairly sure the angel will still be slippery too, though he can't remember who fucked him last. He can't even remember who he fucked last.

But Dean's officially fucked now, either way. Because, he can't watch Sam do that to Castiel and stay sane. He had a hard enough time watching Gabriel do it to Sam while Castiel held him down, held him open and broke him the first time.

He hitches a breath, so close, so goddamn close. But Gabriel slows, draws him back down, hand sliding down to catch and hold and - fuck, make him wait

Sam slides up and buries himself in the angel in one rough push and Castiel's head drops forward, all the air falling out of him in a messy not at all angel sounding groan. But, God, Sam doesn't even wait. He draws back and them slams in again, and watching Castiel's body jerk under every hard thrust is too much. It's too damn much.

"Which one do you want to be?" Gabriel's voice is all breath and curiosity and Dean chokes on an inhale, pushes back into him and comes. It's one long, desperate shake that leaves him twitching and breathless and wrecked.

He lets Gabriel fuck him as hard as he likes.


End file.
